Twilight
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Come on! Someone had to do it! And it's our first 1/362 main pairing fic! 2/5 3/4 86/60 83/84 in later chappies! Please read, we are gonna try to update this story three times a week. T because were paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Come on! Someone had to do it! So hope you enjoy! Okay, few things, Rachel and Harvey are twins in this fic and Harvey doesn't have problems...don't worry he'll become more into the story in Eclipse because of certain events lol.

I can't believe we were doing this. Me an my twin brother Harvey were leaving our mom and her husband to spend more time in Cleveland where we were born and were we grew up.

"You ready?" my brother asked me. We were in the flight terminal in Cleveland, we had just arrived from sunny L.A.

"As ready as I'll ever be Harvey." I told him as we grabbed our bags from the flights baggage claim. We walked towards the sliding doors, waiting for our father to pick us up.

"Rachel! Harvey!" we heard the familiar sound of our father's voice. We turned toward's him.

He stood at around five and half feet tall and had brown hair and brown eyes. He stood next to his squad car.

We walked over to him an he gave us a hug. "It's good to see you two again." he said, as we put our bags into the trunk. We nodded.

"I call shot gun!" I yelled just as my brother was about to open his mouth. He gave me a look, crossed his, and faked pouted, i grinned and stuck out my tongue.

"So your hair grew since I last saw you." Dad said to me at a stop light, I looked at myself in the review mirror, my hair was past my shoulders.

"Yea, I decided to let it grow out." I said.

Dad nodded, "You got your braces off I see Harvey." dad said.

"They've been off for five years dad." Harvey said, headphones in, half zoned out.

Dad nodded his head. It seemed to take forever to reach our three room house but we did.

When we pulled up to the driveway we brought our bags to our room.

I looked around my old room, remnants from my tiger stage when I was a kid still lingered around the room. The walls still had their orange paint with black stripes. My bed still had their tiger paw print bed spread. Made me think of time when I was kid and this was my favorite place to be.

"Is it awkward for you too?" I hear my brothers voice behind ms, I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Yea, it is..." I said drifting off.

"My room still looks has its army design." he said and I laughed.

"KIDS! PIZZA'S HERE!" I hear my dad call us. I loomed at my brother.

"Race you!" I yelled and took off running. His face momentary stunned but ruined after ms anyways. And of course I won.

After a few slices of cheese pizza we walked back to our room and went to sleep. Tomorrow was the first day of school, well for us, for everyone else it'd be their first day back from break.

I got under my covers and closes my eyes, unaware that the next day would have a big impact on my life.

So what do you think? Plez review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Next chappie!

"Wake up Rachel!" Harvey spoke, practically yelling in my ear.

"Good god, I'm up! Get off!" I yelled pushing him to the ground.

"Dad got us something!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay, go away I need to get dressed." I said, literally pushing my still in PJ's brother out of my room, "And get dressed yourself to." I told him before closing my door.

I put on my favorite tiger print shirt with a pair of blue jeans. I then quickly pulled my hair into a high ponytail.

I opened my door just as Harvey opened his. Our room were across from each other. He was dressed in a simple blue shirt with blue jeans, his brown hair combed.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast." I said as we walked down the stairs an grabbed a donut that was on the table.

"Rachel, Harvey. Come out here for a sec." we heard our dad say from outside, we glanced at each other, shrugged and walked toward the front door retrieving our backpacks along the way while finishing the last part of our donut.

Our dad was talking to a blonde man in a wheelchair, behind him was a tall boy with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Rachel, Harvey, this is my friend Brad, an his son Chad, you two remember them right?" dad said, introducing us to him.

Chad spoke, "Hey Rach, Harv, we used to make mud pies down on the Rez." he said.

Harvey spoke, "Yea, I remember, vaguely." I nodded my head, the last time we here was when we were six and we sixteen, ten years ago is hard to remember. "Didn't you fall off a tree branch?" Harvey asked.

Chad laughed, "Yea, broke my arm."

Dad cut in, "Anyways, I got you two a little something, your mom said you both passed your driving test, so think of this as a late birthday present." he said, patting a red truck next to him.

"Rebuilt the engine myself." Chad said.

"Wow, you must be good with machines." Harvey said.

"Yea I am." Chad replied. Dad looked at his watch.

"You Gus should start heading to school, don't want you to be late on your first day, right?" he said.

Chad spoke, "Yea, I should get dad home, and then I have to head to school in an hour."

Dad spoke, "Okay, oh and Brad, don't forget Pirates versus Cubs this weekend, you gonna make it?" he asked.

"Of course Ryan." Brad responded as Chad helped him into their car and the drove off.

"I'm driving!" I said, making a mad dash to the car.

"No fair! Why can't I drive!" Harvey complained as he got in on the passenger side.

"Because, I'm a better driver than you." I replied simply.

"That's your case, your a better driver." he said as I put the car in reverse and drove out of the drive way and down the road.

"It's the only case I need, or must I present evidence of my claim?" I said. We would do this often since we both wanted to be lawyers.

"Substantial evidence is required." he responded, looking at me, his eyes narrowed.

I sighed, "January fifth of this year, what happened?" I asked him, full aware that he new exactly what I was talking about. I stopped at a red light and looked at him, his face red. He mumbled something incoherent. I smiled, "Can the accused pleas speak a little louder I didn't here his claim." I said.

He spoke, "I hit the house while in reverse." I smiled.

"The defense rests it's case." I responded.

We drove in silence and we arrived at school. Gallagher high was a small school consisting of about eight hundred and fifty kids, well eight hundred and fifty two kids.

I pulled into park next to a jeep. And we both jumped out of the truck. Backpacks slung over our shoulders we walked toward the building. As we walked up the stairs a boy with black hair greeted us.

"Hi, I'm Patton Drilvosky, you must be Rachella and Harvard McKenzie, nice to meet you." he said.

Me an Harvey spoke at the same time. "Call me Rachel." "Call me Harvey."

Patton looked at, "Do you always talk at the same time?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"No." we said together. We spoke again, "Occasionally" "Rarely."

I spoke, "How do you know who we are anyways?"

Patton responded, "Everyone knows you were coming to school today, it's all your dad could talk about for the past month when he heard that you were coming to live with him."

Me and Harvey sighed.

I spoke, "Thanks...I think...can you show us the office? We need to get our schedules."

"Oh yea, this way." he said, walking into the building. It was paint orange and black, the school colors, on a wall was the words Gallagher Tigers and below a tiger could be seen though what appeared to be Tiger claw marks.

Patton led us to the office which was through a door across from the painting.

"Well, here you go, I need to go, but I'll see you guys later, okay?" he said and with that he ran off to catch up with some red head in the distance.

Me and Harvey sighed, It was gonna be a long day.

So what do you think so far? Thank you guys for all your reviews! And yea, Chad is Jacob, we couldn't think of anyone else...so yea, KND never existed. Oh and should Nigel have hair? Or not, if so what color? Thanks again for reading this! 


	3. Chapter 3

Next chappie,thank you so much for your reviews! Oh and you guys picked for Nigel to have no hair, so there you have it! On to the next chappie! Oh, and make sure you read the AN at the bottom and answer the questions ^_^

We walked into the office. A women with long curly brown hair and blue eyes spoke, "Can I help you?" she asked looking at us.

I responded, "Yea, were new here-" she cut me off.

"Ah, yes, Rachella and Harvard MaKenzie, your father speaks very highly of you two." she said.

Me and Harvey spoke at the same time. "It's Rachel." "It's Harvey."

She seemed unfazed, "Anyway, I believe you would like your schedules, correct?" she asked, pulling out two sheets of paper, handing one to me and the other to my brother. "Now, you need your teacher to sign the spaces provided and return it at the end of the day, okay? You should get to class, homeroom starts in five minutes." she said.

We nodded our head and gave her our thanks. We quickly looked at the schedule; we had every class together, again.

"Once again, every class." Harvey said. I laughed.

"It's a common thing Harvey." I joked as we made our way in the crowded hallway to our homeroom and first period class which was calculus. And sure enough, the first person to greet us at the door was Patton.

"Hey Rachel, Harvey." he said walking up to us, "Let me introduce you to the teacher." he said bringing us over to short, portly man with thinning brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a Gallagher high faculty shirt and a pair of khaki pants.

"Ah, you two must be Rachella and Harvard McKenzie, I taught your parents you know. Heck, I've taught everyone's parents in this class, well except for a few exceptions but anyways." he said looking at the two of us.

We spoke, "Please sir, call me Rachel/Harvey." we said together.

The teacher laughed, "Ah yes, you kids have your weird nicknames now a days, don't you?" he said.

Harvey spoke, "Sir, we need you to sign our schedules." we showed him our schedules and he sighed them. He spoke.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm Mr. Dud, you two can have the two seats next to Patton and Francesca or Fanny as she likes to be called. " Mr. Dud said, indicating two empty seats in-between Patton and the red head girl I had seen earlier in the hallway.

We walked toward the two empty seats, I took the one next to Fanny while Harvey took the one next to Patton.

"Hi, I'm Fanny." she said, speaking in an Irish accent.

A brown-haired boy with blue eyes behind us spoke, "Hi, I'm Leeth, but you can call me Lee." Me an Harvey said hi. The blonde girl next to him spoke.

"And I'm Sonah, it's Latin, but you can call me Sonya." she said, smiling.

"Okay class!" Mr. Dud spoke outloud, clapping his hands together tongain the class' attention. "We have two new students today, Rachella and Harvard McKenzie." everyone turned towards us and smiled it was actually kinda weird. Mr. Dud continued, "Now, open your books to page 116." he walked towards a cabinet and pulled out two books. He walked toward us and handed them over. "Here you two go." he said as he gave one to me and Harvey. "Put your names into the book and start taking notes please." he said.

We did as we were told. I hated calculus, thankfully I had already taken a year of pre-calculus in LA so it wasn't terrible.

Thankfully the bell rang. "So where do you two go to next?" Patton asked us, standing up and colecting his books.

I remembered exactly where we go, "World History with Mr. Bayzins." I responded.

"Oh, cool, that's mine and Fanny's next class." Patton said smiling, and with that we walked down the hall together to the Social Studies Wing.

The teacher, Mr. Bayzins, was friendly, he had brown hair that was spiked in the front, he too wore a Gallagher faculty shirt with khaki pants. He signed our papers and gave us our books and began to lecture us on World War One.

After that, we had Japanese class. Our teacher, Sensei Hana Yakamota, was native born Japanese. She had her black hair in a short bob, she was really really short. She came to my elbow .

She gave us a quick brief on what we were learning, thankfully we new all the hiragana symbols because we were learning Katakana symbols today.

After Japanese class was Lunch. And I couldn't help think that something was going to happen...

So everyone should know what happens yes? Rachel will see Nigel and the rest of the...oh...what last name should they have? Or should we stick with Cullen? Your choices are Cullen, Uno, Sanban, Beatles, Lincoln, or Gilligan. Also! If you want your OC's to be in it then tell us! The DCFDTL were thinking of them being spread our among the Voltori(probably spelt that wrong...anyways!) but we need other people in the story, especially werewolfs. We already have someone for Leah, but we do need the rest of the pack. So please review and if you have an OC, put them in and we will find them a place. Oh, anyone like the insanely weird names? Haha, we wanted to do something a little different than what we normally do haha. Oh and also, who should be Carlisle and Esme? Hmmm...so please here'/ a recap:

OC:

Last name:

Vamparents(haha that's really cool):

So please review like your life depends on it! Oh and we decided to update this story every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday which leaves us time to work on My Sisters Keeper ad Kuki's Diary...so once again! Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for all your reviews! Oh, and some people were confused as to what Vamparents meant its a mix between vampire and parents like Vampirates, vampire pirates... anyone read that series? We read the first book...it was okay. Anyways! Here is the next chappie! Oh and thanks for the OC's!

"Rachel! Harvey!" I turned around to see Patton, Fanny, and two other girls walking towards us. One of them had strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing daisy duke shorts, a lime green Southern Bell shirt tied with a ponytail on one side, and was wearing yellow box flip flops. The other girl had blond hair, green eyes and was wearing an oversized pink cameo jacket over a black tank, blue jean shorts, neon orange converse, and a bracelet that read 'God's Will' on it.

"Hey Patton, Fanny." I said, as they neared us.

"Rachel, Harvey this is my twin sister, Kami." Patton said indicating the blonde girl, "And this is her best friend Haylee M'Kenzly." he said introducing us to the two girls.

"Hi, I'm Harvey and this is my twin Rachel." Harvey said.

"So where do you two go to next?" Kami asked us as we walked down the halls.

"Lunch, you?" I responded.

"Same." I responded.

"Hey Rachel, Harvey." said Haylee. "Are you guys related to April McKenzie?" she asked.

"April, yea, she's our cousin, why, you know her?" I asked, right away thinking of my favorite cousin in the world.

"Because she's right behind you guys and you haven't even said hi yet, which is considered very rude." said April's voice. I turned around and came face to face with my blonde cousin.

"APRIL!" I yelled, turning around and enveloping her into a hug, which she returned. "How have you been?" I asked her as she gave Harvey a hug.

"I've been good, Uncle Ryan was so ecstatic when he told dad you two were coming down here to live with him." she said as we walked down towards the lunch room. She had her blonde hair in a side ponytail. Her brown eyes were a carbon copy of mine, a trait we had inherited from our dads mom, as well as the blonde hair. She was wearing a black ruffle skirt with bubblegum pink leggings, black hightop converse and a bubblegum pink sweatshirt. Normal April wear.

We got into the lunch room and found a table with Fanny, Lee, and Sonya.

-break-

"Psst! Rachel! You won't believe who's looking at you!" April hissed into my ear.

"Who?" I asked.

"Nigel Uno." she said, giving out a dreamy sigh

"Who's that?" Harvey said, his mouth full PBJ, so it really sounded like "Wosh sjat?" (A/N we actually forced buddy to do that to see what it sounded like lol)

April, Haylee, and Sonya grimaced at him and Fanny spoke, "Only the most hottest boy in the school, well him and his two brothers. There sitting over at that table." she said, motioning her head to a table where there sat five people.

The first one was bald, next to him sat a girl with long flowing black hair. Next to her was a boy with blonde hair in some weird, bowl cut haircut that reminded me of Justin Bieber. Next to the blonde was a boy with brown hair who had his arm around an African American girl that had a long French braid.

"The African Amercian," April whispered to me, "that Abigail Uno, or Abby." she said, I nodded my head. "The boy next to her, that Hoagie Uno, he and Abby are like a thing or something. The boy next to Hoagie is his twin brother, Wallabee Uno, or Wally. Their fraternal twins. The girl next to Wally is Kuki Uno, they to have a thing it's really weird. She'll space out at times and it's like shes not even there." April continued, "and the boy next to Kuki, well that's Nigel Uno." she said. I looked at Nigel, and sure enough he was staring at me.

I turned away. Haylee spoke, "Dr. and Mrs. Uno adopted them, they just moved here a few years ago." she said, as I looked over my shoulder, Nigel was still starring at me.

Just then the bell rang and we all got up, and me and Harvey headed toward our fourth period, Biology.

So there you have it! As promised! Hope you enjoyed it! thanks again for everyone's OC's and April, haha your team Edward now! Welcome to the vampire side! We have shiny rocks! And a great place to cool down in the summer, which is in two school days! Woohoo! Lol, so review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for all your reviews!

Next chappie!

Me and Harvey made our way to Biology class with Mr. Bolo. We entered the classroom and the first person I saw was none other than Nigel Uno. I felt my face blush a deep scarlet.

"Come on Sis." Harvey said taking my hand as we walked into the room, I passed a fan. Wow, did it feel good, but something was off. I saw Nigel plug his nose. Did I smell?

"Oh hello, you must be Rachella and Harvard McKenzie." he said. Me and my brother sighed.

We spoke at the same time, "Rachel/Harvey." the teacher nodded. I spoke, "You need to sign our schedules."

"Okay." he said, grabbing a pen an sighing our schedules. "Anyways, I'm Mr. Bolo, Let's see here...Harvey, you can have the seat next to Patton, and Rachel...you can have the seat next to Nigel." he said.

We went to our designated seats. I looked sideways at Nigel, he was clutching the desk, and he had scooted his chair as far from me as possible. I smiled, "Hi, I'm Rachel." I said. It looked like he was going to say something but he didn't, how rude.

The teacher began his lecture, I noticed Nigel didn't even take any notes. That's odd.

I saw Nigel get out of his seat quickly just as the bell rung, and he high-tailed it out of the classroom.

"That was odd." Harvey said walking over to me.

"I'd say, what did you do Rachel, stab him in the hand with a knife? He looked like you'd be the death of him." Patton said as we walked out of class and to our next subject, which was English, my favorite subject in the world.

When we got to the class we had a hard time finding the teacher. We walked up to a blonde girl who was shorter than me by a few inches, "Um, excuse me." I said, "but do you know where the teacher is?" i asked her. She laughed.

"That's me." she said, Harvey and I both had our eyebrows raised, she looked liked she could still be in school. "Now you two must be Rachella and Harvard McKenzie, I'm Miss Cardridge." she said.

"Please call me Harvey/Rachel." we said at the same time. She laughed.

"Okay, will do." she said.

"Can you sign our schedules?" I asked her, she nodded her head and took the papers from us and signing them.

"You two can sit wherever you want." she said, we looked around and saw two seats open in front of two blonde kids. One was a boy, the other female.

The girl spoke, "Hi, my name is Ashlinah Delizioso, but you can call me Ashley." the boy spoke.

"And I'm her twin brother Bruce, you must be Chief McKenzie's kids, our dad works with him on the force." he said.

"Yea he is, nice to meet you." I said politely. Miss Cardridge gave us our books and we told to read the story on page 226, which was The Rights To The Streets of Memphis.

After English class, we had art class with Miss. Violet. She sighed our schedules.

"Okay class," She said. "Today we will be sketching our faces, now there should be a mirror in front of you, I want you to use that to help you. You have until the end of class." she said.

I sighed and started to sketch. I was actually really good, I looked up, and noticed Kuki Uno sitting a could of tables over. It was like she noticed me because she looked up at me and smiled.

Every nerve cell in my brain told me to hightail it out of the class, but then I'd get an F on the project. I smiled back and went back to my assignment.

When class was over I headed to my last class of the day, gym. Me and Harvey were klutz, an unfortunate gene that was given to us by our mother.

Our P.E. teacher was Mr. Clud. He sighed our schedules.

Patton walked up to us, "hey guys." he said.

"Hay Patton." we chorused.

"What? No love?" April said, walking up to us, Haylee and Kami on ether side

"What are you talking about we love you." Harvey said.

"Yea, were kinda forced to." i added in.

"Not cool." she said, fake pouting.

"We were being sarcastic." I said.

"I know, geeze, can't give a girl props?" she said, we rolled our eyes.

Mr. Clud spoke, "Okay kids! I want you guy to rub four laps, thats a mile, within fifteen minutes." he said, I groaned, that was less then four minutes per lap, which meant each side of the track had to be run in a minute or under. "GO!" he said, and with that we ran off.

So yea, Delizioso is Italian for Delightful lol we couldn't resist haha so review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for all the reviews! Oh and why hasn't anyone reviewed on For The Love of Harvey?

After gym I got changed back into my clothes. I walked out of the gym and met up with my brother. "Come on," I said as we started to walk, "we need to turn in those slips to the secretary." Harvey nodded his head.

"Hey Rach, can you give mine in too, I forgot my jacket in my locker." Harvey said, I looked at him.

"Seriously?" I said , my head dropping down and my eyes at the top looking at him.

"Sirius is dead!" he said and faked sad, he returned back to his prior mood, "and yea." he said handing me his slip an making a dash for his locker.

I sighed, what was I gonna do with that boy? I walked the extra five feet to the office and saw Nigel in there. I shrugged it off and entered, the lady didn't notice me, I heard Nigel speak.

"But there has to be another Biology class that same period." bio, the period we shared. Did he really hate me that much that he wanted to be in another class? The secretary continued, "I'm sorry Mr. Uno, all the other class's are full," she looked in my direction and held up a finger, Nigel continued after taking a glance at me, "I'll be leaving now, sorry I took up you time." he turned on his heel and gave me this look something like anger, confusion, and resentment rolled into one.

I gave the lady our papers and walked out of the office to wait for my brother, who appeared a minute later.

-break-

"What happened?" Harvey asked, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Huh, what?" I said, my eyes returning to the road in front of me.

"You have that look on your face when your deep in thought, care to tell me what happened?" he asked.

I sighed, I hated that my brother could read my emotions so clearly, I told him what happened at the office.

"Hm, he's an odd ball isn't he?" he said, "The entire Uno family is, did you see the way Kuki looked at you in art class?" he said.

"What? She smiled at me." I said confused by what he was saying. Kuki seemed nice.

"Before, she kept glancing at you, like you were some microorganism and she was looking at you through a microscope." Harvey said.

"Maybe it's because you're just weird." I said, Harvey rolled his eyes as we pulled into our driveway.

-break-

There was a noise behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Nigel looking at me. He was here, in my bedroom.

"Nigel." I breathed as he walked over to me.

"Rachel." he breathed as our lips met.

The kiss was wonderful. I felt myself fall onto of my bed, Nigel on top of me, kissing me deeply. His tongue licked my bottom lip

I shot up from my bed, breathing heavily. I looked up and saw Nigel. I quickly lunged to my lamp and turned it on. I wanted to know why he was here. When I turned back to face Nigel he was gone.

It's official, I'm crazy. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair.

So that's where we will stop! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chappie!

I was staring intently at the road in front of me. My brother was listening to his IPod so he paid me no attention.

As I pulled up into the parking lot I could feel something wrong. I felt someone staring at me, as the hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

I looked around and sure enough, The Uno's were looking at me.

Kuki was staring at me intently, like I was a puzzle and she couldn't find my missing piece.

Wall had an arm around Kuki and was staring at me, then back at Kuki, like he was someone who was trying to help Kuki with the puzzle.

Abby was glaring at me, it turned my blood cold and made my neck hair stand up on end.

Hoagie had his hand clasped with her's and was talking while looking at me.

I looked around for Nigel and he was no where in sigh, odd I thought.

"Rachel!" Harvey said, waving his hand in front of me and snapping his fingers.

"Huh, what!" I said, jumping a bit myself and staring at my brother.

"I've been trying to get your attention for awhile now, come on, were gonna be late for Calculus." he said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the school.

-break-

Once lunch came around and April sat next to me and Harvey on my other side, I couldn't help but stare at the Uno's table.

They were a strange bunch, I noticed that yesterday, as well as today, they didn't eat any lunch.

I spoke to no one in particular, "Why don't the Uno's eat?"

Haylee responded, "No one really knows why..." she said, drifting off and looking at the Uno's.

Kami chimed in, "They've been like that for a few years, ever since they arrived."

April spoke, "Maybe they have some kind of medical condition that makes them not hungry."

I replied, "All of them?" I said, raising and eyebrow.

"Maybe they have ADD or ADHD, I remember reading how medication for it affects your hunger." Fanny said, speaking for the first time since lunch started.

"Could be," Sonya said, taking a bite out of her bosco stick.

"Why don't you go up an ask them?" Lee said, chuckling.

"No! That's just stupid." I said. I was gonna get to the bottom of it.

April spoke, "OH!" she exclaimed, "I almost forgot, do you guys wanna go down to the Rez Friday after school?" she asked.

"The Rez?" I asked, immediately thinking of Chad. "As in the reservation Pa Lush?" I asked.

"The very same." she said.

"Sure." "sounds awesome" we said.

As we finished speaking the bell rang for next period.

So review! Sorry for the shortness, were in a very very depressed mood right now and it was all we can do to stop ourselves from writing Nigel going in and muddying Rachel...so yea...please review! Oh and it true about the AD/H/D meds, we take them ourselves anyway! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chappie!

Biology felt awkward without Nigel next to me. Though it was only one day i instantly felt the shift of the school.

Class seemed more laid back than yesterday, as if Nigel was a masked figure that made everyone on edge, but with him gone, they were free to do what they wanted.

"Rachella?" I was snapped out of my reverie by Mr. Bolo.

"Huh, what?" I said.

"I asked what Metaphase was." he said.

"Oh, it's when the chromosomes line up in the middle and they split apart and go to the poles and the cell splits, right?" I asked.

"Correct." he said (A/N that might be wrong..it's summer we don't really care) "But you might want to pay a bit more attention next time." Mr. Bolo said, I nodded my head. Just then the bell rang and me and Harvey walked down to English.

"Okay, what's wrong Sis?" Harvey asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You always pay attention in class, what's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed, "I don't know, I was just deep in thought that's all." I said as we walked into Miss Cardridge's class.

"Hey Harvey, Rachel." Ashley said when we sat down.

"Hey Ashley, Bruce." I said, smiling at Ashley and nodding my head at Bruce who, in return, smiled.

"Okay class," Miss Cardridge said as she began the lesson.

(A/N once again it's summer, not gonna write what our English teacher said, partly becuase we don't remember 10% if what sh said for Rights To the Streets of Memphis and becuase we don't feel like it do neh! lol)

After class it was time for Art, which was the class I shared with Kuki.

When I got there i immediately saw her looking at me, I also noticed that she had gold eyes, which I found unusual since not a lot of people have gold eyes just like not a lot of people have purple eyes.

Miss Violet spoke, "Okay class, you will be drawing another persons face, now I have already created the groups.

She went on to say the groups, "Rachel, your with Kuki." she said, that caught my attention. I saw Kuki tense up, she looked at me. She saw that I was looking at her and she let out a small smile, she rose out of her chair and walked over to me. She had this kind of grace that I never saw before, like she was floating or she was some elegant creature.

"Hi, I'm Kuki." she said, smiling to show beautiful white teeth.

"Rachel." I said, giving her a closed lip smile, I hated my teeth, I always thought they were slightly bulky.

We began to sketch and after a while I just had to ask her the question that kept nagging me.

"Where's Nigel today?" I said. I saw her pause and hesitate, I quickly spoke, "I was just wondering, he's my lab partner in biology and I wondered if he needed the notes we took today."

"Oh, Nigel, he's sick." she said.

"Is it contagious?" I asked, I did not want to get sick, I have had perfect attendance since first grade.

"Oh, no, its viral, Carlisle gave him some medicine and told him to stay home today." she said, Carlisle must be Dr. Uno, their adoptive father.

"Oh, okay, tell him I hope he feels better, we have a lab on Monday and i don't want him to miss it." I said. I was beginning to sketch Kuki's nose and I couldn't get it. It was too perfect, only people who had plastic surgery could have that perfect of a nose.

She looked at me when I erased for what must have been the hundredth time.

"What are you having trouble on?" she asked in a high melodic voice that made me think of wind chimes.

"Oh, sorry, it's just your nose, it's really hard to draw." I said laughing, and she laughed too.

"Here, try it like this." she said, grabbing a piece of scrap paper, she drew a curvy line that went inward and had a straight line above it, she then added a small curve to the bottom.

I examined it closely and copied it, it was perfect! "Thank you so much Kuki." I said, smiling.

"No problem." she said, grinning.

When the bell rang we turned it in to Miss Violet and me and Harvey walked down to Gym.

After an hour of doing way to much physical exercise, such as running a mile then doing ten push-ups and sit-ups it was time to go home.

"Wow, that was a long day." Harvey said as I was pulling out of the parking lot.

"You can say that again!" I said as we drove home.

Hope you liked! We might put Kuki's nose on our DeviantArt page to show you what we mean lol, so please review, oh and April, You happy now Sis? You got your twilight update! Oh and we figured out what werewolf you will fall for hahahahahahaha! Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight

Here is the next chappie, which April helped us out with becuase we had writers block, love ya April! Oh, and we were thinking from a previous review...do you think this story is lame, what do you think about the characters names(like Rachella an Francesca(which is pronounced Franchesca) and do you think it was a good idea to make Harvey and Rachel twins? We try to make our own twist when write things that are from books(like memoirs) so with that out of the way, a little twist from the story(cuz it's gotta start sometime ^_^)

I woke up the next day with a lively feeling. Like something was gonna happen today, but I wasn't sure.

I quickly got dressed into an orange shirt with black tiger claw marks and blue skinny jeans and my favorite sneakers, which had tiger stripes.

I walked out of my room and saw that Harvey's door was ajar and his snores could be heard, I sighed, that boy needed to wake up.

So I, being the oldest, walked into Harvey's room, "Wake up Harvey." I said, he huffed and turned over. "You give me no choice," I said, climbing on his bed, "TIMBURRRR!" I shouted as I let myself fall ontop of him. It was something we always did to eachother to wake the other up.

"Umph," I heard him say as I fell ontop of him, "Seriously Rachel," he asked.

"Sirius is dead!" I shouted at him, "Now get up, we have school you know." I said, getting off of him.

"Fine..." he said, "Now get out," he commanded, pushing me out of the room.

I laughed as I walked down the stairs and made us some breakfast, which was scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice.

There was a hastily scribbled note from dad saying that he was at the station, a new case had arrived and he needed to come in early that day.

Harvey came down about five minutes later wearing a black Foo Fighters T-shirt and ripped up jeans with white shoes.

"Where's Dad?" he asked as he sat down to eat.

"He left early today," I said, as Harvey wolfed down the eggs I had just placed in front of him. I rolled my eyes, how the teenage male worked would always and forever be, a mystery in itself.

-break-

We pulled into the parking lot and I immediately saw all five Uno's, whatever was wrong with Nigel must have been a 24 hour thing since he was standing next to Wally, his back resting on a red Mercedes Benz convertible.

"Looks like Uno's back." Harvey said, meaning Nigel, "I don't like him, something about him, and the rest of his family, just gives off this weird vibe..." Harvey said, staring at Nigel.

"Stop staring Harvey." I hissed at him out of the corner of my mouth as I stared ahead, the sun bathing my face in it's warmth. I couldn't help but close my chocolate eyes and just feel the rays touch my skin. I opened my eyes and gave Harvey a menacing glare when I saw that he still did not turn his head, or his eyes, away front the Uno family.

Harvey tore his gaze away, "Fine..." he said, glancing at me in annoyance.

"Rachel, Harvey! Wait up!" I heard April shout as she ran up behind us, panting heavily.

"Hey April," Harvey and I said at the same time, making her laugh.

"So what's up with you guys?" she asked as we climbed up the brick steps to the school, the whole time I could feel the Uno's staring at us.

"Eh, not much, except that Rachel's in looooove with Nigel!" Harvey teased making kissy faces like we were in Kindergarden again and a girl just confided in a girlfriend on the boy she liked. 'at least the phase of, "oh let's push me into him and see if he likes her" or "oh let's write a note saying 'do you like Rachel?" and below it with the words "yes, no, or maybe?" and then above it it would say, "Please circle you answer"' and then shove it into his cubbyhole or leave it on his desk

"Refresh my memory brother dear, but weren't you just staring at him?" I replied, lightly shoving Harvey to the right, almost knocking him into Fanny who was passing by, "Sorry." I said quickly, smiling sweetly.

"It's okay Rachel, see you in class." she said, quickly running to her locker where Patton was waiting for her.

April snickered, "Sorry cousin dear, but I'm pretty sure Nigel's straight." she said in a sympathetic voice, placing a hand gently on Harvey's shoulder, and patting it.

Harvey groaned, moving his shoulder out from underneath April's hand as we arrived at our lockers. We had three together next to each other; me and April were on ether side of Harvey, which was fun for us, but not so fun for Harvey"I can deal with one Rachel. I can deal with one April. But no, I had to get both of them. Both." he said, glaring at me and April, which just made us laugh.

"You know you love us!" April said lightly, putting and arm around Harvey's shoulders and placing the back of her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. I placed a hand on my heart and feigned pain, "That hurt, bro. Right here." I said, pointing to my heart.

"He's just jealous cause no one loves him." April said, putting and arm around Harvey and placing her head on his shoulder once again.

"Yea, don't worry Harvey, one day some girl is gonna fall head over heels for you, you never know, maybe Chad can introduce you to a girl on the Rez." I suggested.

"Who's Chad?" April asked, "Someone I should know about?" she asked, a sly grin plastered on her face, her eyebrows wagged, a giggle escaped my lips from the sight of her antics.

"He's an old friend, he lives down on the Rez." I explained to her as we walked to our first period but then April had to split to Spanish.

It was going to be a long day...

-break-

When lunch rolled around, well that where things got weird.

"He's staring at you again." April whispered in my ear as I had a piece of breadstick smeared in my spaghetti sauce in my mouth.

I swallowed the bread that was in my mouth and spoke quietly, "Did he hear our conversation this morning?" I whispered back to her as I looked at her, but really, I was looking at Nigel out of the corner of my eye.

Nigel, as well as the rest of his family were staring at me like I was an antelope and they were the tigers that were stalking me. Funny, I love tigers yet there the ones trying to kill me. I mentally shook my head of the thoughts and tunes back into April as she continued to speak about the oddities of the Uno family.

"I don't think so, we were by the stairs and they were on the sidewalk, it's possible if they have super sonic hearing like werwolves or vampires but they don't exists. I've seen them in the sun, though let me tell you, those girls wear WAY to much body glitter, it must get on the boys sometimes." she said back to me.

"Glitter?" I asked confused, who wears body glitter anymore? Well except for Ke$ha, but she throws glitter so it looks like its raining...but yea, Ke$ha's a freak so I really can't use her...

"Yea, didn't you notice earlier that they had some sparkles on their hands and face?" she asked, I saw as Nigel said something to his siblings and they put there hands in their pockets, or under their table at different times. That was some strange family.

"No, I didn't notice, maybe it's all in your head Sweetie." I said sounding sympathetic, "Maybe you should have Dr. Uno examine your head." I continued, extending a hand to feel her forehead. "Lord knows you've bonked it way too many times." I said, smiling, remembering all our childhood incidents and accidents, if you could call is accidents.

"Hey! Harvey hit me on the head with a baseball bat when we were five! Blame him!" she shouted, casing Harvey, who was on her other side, to jump five feet out of his chair. "I DIDN'T DON IT!" he shouted, making the cafeteria go silent and look at him for half a minute before they went back to whatever they did before they were interrupted. Hs face turned solemn and obtained its famous confused look.

"Wait...what did I do?" he asked "Whatever I did, I plead the fifth." he said in a calm tone.

"You can't plead the fifth you moron, since I'm the one that has the tape." I said, smiling. He couldn't give evidence to not incriminate himself when I have the tape an can just prove Harvey's guiltiness and April's innocence.

"You still have that!" April asked, while at the same time Harvey asked, "What tape?"

Me and April exchanged a glance, "Boys," we chorused, rolling our brown eyes.

Then the bell rang and I was off to Biology, what joy.

So review! And that whole TIMBURRRR thing is something we actually do! Hehe, so yea, its staring to take a different turn, Rachel knows earlier that the Uno's sparkle! Hehehe REVIEW! And make sure you answer our questions in the AN above! Love you all! 


End file.
